


Say it Again

by La_Reina



Category: Doppelganger Duology - Marie Brennan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Reina/pseuds/La_Reina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satomi and Ashin. My version of how they feel about each other. Just a day in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say it Again

Satomi stood at her window watching Starfall in the early hours of the morning, her face impassive as she thought about her life. The changes she had been through in the last few years had led to her becoming Prime of the Void Ray and she was finally happy with life. Although, she mused as strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind, not all of that happiness was from her position in Starfall. She turned in her lovers arms and gazed into the hazel eyes she had come to adore.

"My love, you should be asleep. I do so hate waking up to an empty bed." Ashin tightened her grip on Satomi's waist bringing her beloved close enough that she barely had to lean in to press her lips against the older woman's fuller ones.

The kiss was slow and languid, the women just enjoying the feel of being so close to the only other woman that they could let their guard down to.

"Mm, good morning to you too, darling. I was just reflecting a bit.." Satomi trailed off, playing with a strand of fabric that had come loose on Ashin's nightshirt.

"You mean thinking too much about things you can't change.." Ashin cut in. She knew how her lover would fret about such things and it worried her. "If you are going to reflect you should focus on more positive things, happy events" She paused, mischief gleaming in her eyes, "like when I confessed my undying love for you." She made a grand gesture with her hands and bowed her head towards Satomi slightly. She stepped away and continued in a way that would have made a temple dancer proud. "I knew the day I set foot in Starfall I was to be with you, the most gorgeous woman in the universe."

Satomi chuckled, a rare action indeed, but one only her lover could draw from her with such ease, she took hold of Ashin's hands and pulled her lover in for a quick peck on the lips. "Oh yes, I am sure every ten year old girl finds love at first sight."

Ashin continued, while locking eyes with Satomi's pale green, "I remember, after I took my test and we became friends, thinking 'I want to spend the rest of my life with that woman'. I love you Satomi."

Satomi's breath hitched at the intensity of her lover's words. She knew Ashin loved her but it was only 5 months into their relationship, and neither of them had ever uttered those words. Hey eyes grew wet as she pulled Ashin into a bone crushing hug.

"I love you too, Ashin."

"Say it again."

"What?" Satomi asked, a bit confused, and pulled back to see tears falling from Ashin's closed eyes.

"Please. Say it again." Ashin said in a whisper, not daring to open her eyes and have this be a dream.

"Look at me" Satomi said, her tone soft but commanding. Ashin opened her eyes and saw the absolute truth as Satomi uttered one more time, "I love you, Ashin. I never thought I would fall in love and you changed that. I know I can trust you with my life, and now I am sure I can trust you with my heart. This," she cupped Ashin's cheeks with her slender hands and wiped away the wet streaks that her tears had left, "this is true love."

Their lips met in a passionate kiss, as both women conveyed everything that couldn't be spoken.

"Come, love, let's go back to bed."

Ashin led Satomi back to the bed where they both fell asleep easily, curled around each other with smiles adorning their lips.


End file.
